User blog:Starrygrays/We've Forgotten Friendship (TMNT Fan-Fic)
Prologue When it comes to friends, your always expected to be there for each other, no matter what. Even if they argue over little things, or large things, they know how to get through it. True friends don't let anything come between them to break them apart. Well, that was Kim and Clover's motto. Believe it or not, before they became enemies, they were best friends. They first became friends when Kim was 14 and Clover was 15. They of course met from the turtles, and because they had similar interests ,(mostly because they're both have some sort of mutation involving cats), became friends right away. During that time, Kim had also started to date Mikey. At first, Clover didn't even think much of it, she was happy for her friend because her and Mikey had liked each other for almost a year. Clover did actually have a small crush on Mikey, but it started to progress more and more, along with her jealously. When Kim was 15, and Clover 16, Clover started to see herself wanting to break up Mikey and Kim. She didn't know why, it was just a strong feeling of jealously. Clover started to flirt with Mikey a lot, and it got on Kim's nerves, even though she never brought it up. Now, 2 years later, Kim has finally grown tired of Clover flirting with Mikey. And this is where our story takes place, where their friendship was lost. '' '' '' '' (In this story, the turtles are 18, Kim is 17, and Clover is 18. StormieCreater: Since I know Donnie and Gabby date, I made Gabby 17 for this story, hope you don't mind. K9luvthatLeo: I know Justice is 14, so for now, I'm going to assume Michael is near 14 or 15. I also know that they're dating. PunkredIsBack6: I noticed Zeke and Riley are adoptive brothers from their BIO's, and I saw how Riley is 15 and Zeke is 14. If you guys have any extra info on your OC's, let me know, but I looked at all of their BIO's, so I know the information on them.) ''Part 1 Clover. Was. A. Pain. Kim had come to that conclusion. As much as she loved her best friend, she was constantly flirting with Mikey, which Kim was ''not ''fond of. True friends wouldn't flirt with their other friend's boyfriend. Why Clover had been doing it for over 3 years, she didn't know. Kim had at first tried to ignore it, and not mention it. But it had grew to a level where she thought her head was going to explode. Clover would try to make Mikey laugh, try to distract him from Kim, and it just annoyed her so much. Emma and Rain, her sister and other friend, had started to notice it. Clover was also best friends with Emma and Rain, but Kim was her closest best friend. Kim felt like she had to sort this whole thing out soon, and confront Clover. If she didn't, she feared their friendship might not last any longer. Kim dangled upside down on the couch of the lair. She kicked her feet boredly. She wanted to think of a scenario to confront Clover with, without upsetting her too much. Kim sat upright on the couch. The lair was strangely quiet. Casey, April, Emma, Maria, and Isabelle were at school, the Turtles, Gabby, and Elisa were busy training, Rain, Prim, and Sora had gone exploring in the sewer tunnels, and Zeke, Riley, Justice, and Michael were talking in the kitchen, probably getting ideas for lunch. Lunch... Kim slumped and rolled her eyes. Mikey and her were usually the ones to prepare it, but Clover always interfered. She didn't even know where Clover was at this point, she was always going somewhere. Kim sighed and decided to go into the dojo, there was nothing better to do. She got up from the couch, and made her way over to the dojo doors. As she opened the door, she saw the Turtles were sparring, as usual. It was Raph against Donnie, Mikey against Leo, and Gabby against Elisa. She also peered her eyes over to see Clover was sitting against the wall, near Mikey. Kim huffed under her breath and made her way towards her. As she sat down next to Clover, she Clover gave a genuine smile. Kim gave back a smile, but not as genuine as Clover's. While Mikey was fighting Leo, he looked over and waved at Kim. Kim waved back, but also saw Clover wave to Mikey with a flirty smile. Kim grumbled and kept watching the turtles spar. Clover leaned over to Kim. "You know, he's actually doing pretty well against Leo today. Have you seen his flips?" She said whispering. Kim inhaled sharply. "Yep, I've seen them." She said in an almost fake tone. After sparring finally finished, the Turtles were dismissed for a break. Elisa yawned and headed straight to her bedroom to take a nap. Donnie and Gabby went into the lab, working on some experiments. Leo and Raph went to play videogames in the living room. Kim walked over to Mikey as he was hanging his weapons. "So, Leo mad you won again today?" She asked. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Dude, he literally almost broke my nun chucks over losing! If you think Raph is competitive, Leo is a whole other level." He said. Kim laughed and gave Mikey a peck on the cheek. At that very moment, Clover decided to pop in. As she walked by, Kim could feel her anger rising. "Great job with winning today Mikey, Leo didn't stand a chance against you. Maybe you could show me how to do a few of those flips sometime?" She said. Mikey glanced over at Kim and saw her staring daggers at Clover. He laughed nervously and gulped. "Um... yeah, maybe sometime?" He said. "Great!" Clover said jumping up and smiling. As she exited the dojo, she winked at Mikey, which caused Kim's fist to ball up. When she left, Kim kicked the wall. "Did you see what she did?" She said angrily. Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "I actually didn't..." He said trailing off. Kim sighed in annoyance and grabbed his wrist. "Whatever, we need to make lunch for when the others come back from exploring and school." She said dragging him out of the dojo. Rain, Sora, and Prim returned from exploring the sewers, and had gotten some equipment for Donnie and Gabby. "Well, here's the weird do-hickey you wanted, Gabby." Rain said handing the device to her. "Here's also the batteries you wanted." Sora said tossing them to her. "And... the um, wire thingy." Prim said giving it to her. "Thank you guys SO much, it was a huge help for you guys to find all of this." Gabby said grinning. "No biggy." Sora said. Gabby went back to the lab, while Sora, Rain, and Prim all sat on the couch watching TV. Raph and Leo were still using the pin ball machine. "Can you guys turn that chick flick down? It's making me want to hurl." Raph said annoyed. Rain rolled her eyes and turned around. "The Fault in Our Stars is NOT a chick flick. Focus on your game, we focus on the movie." She retorted. Raph rolled his eyes while Leo laughed. In the kitchen, Riley, Zeke, Justice, and Michael were all giving ideas for lunch. "What about pizza?" Riley said. "Yeah, pizza sounds good to me!" Zeke added. Mikey opened his mouth to agree, but closed it when Kim shot a glare at him. "Guys, I've said this before, we can't have pizza every day." She said to the two brothers. "Aw come on, it's a great meal." Zeke said. "Plus, pizza never gets boring." Riley chimed in. "They have a point, you know." Mikey said. "Mikey, you've had pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the past week. Time for something different." Kim said. Mikey slouched and nodded his head. "What about rice? We can have some duck sauce with it, and maybe salad." Justice said. Mikey made a disgusted face at the salad part. Kim nodded her head. "That sounds good, I've actually been craving rice anyway." She said. Michael looked over to Mikey and laughed at the face he was making. "You might wanna include Mr. Murkami's special dish of pizza, it can make Mikey happier." He said. Kim sighed. "Fine... rice, salad, and Mr. Murkami's dish it is." She said. Zeke and Riley cheered in happiness over the pizza. Mikey also looked happy for the pizza being included. While the others left to the living room, Kim started making the rice and salad, while Mikey made Mr. Murkami's pizza. Kim was still fuming over how Clover winked at Mikey earlier. It seemed like a stupid thing to be mad over, but it just kept itching at her. "Um,Kim, the pot is starting to bubble with water." Mikey said, gesturing to the pot of rice. Kim blinked out of her trance, and slammed the pot lid down. Mikey jumped back, almost dropping the food he made. "Still mad about Clover?" Mikey asked. Kim huffed hearing her name. "I still can't believe what she did in the dojo! All she does is flirt with you!" She said aggrevated. She lifted the lid of the pot, and started agressively stirring the rice with a fork. "It's like she wants to get me mad. This has been going on for years, I'm sick of it." She said. Kim threw some cut tomatoes into the salad and tossed it around. "She's basically not my best friend anymore.." She murmured. Mikey sighed and handed a spoon to Kim to mix the salad. "Maybe just talk to her, Y'know, to sort it out. I honestly never noticed that she.. flirted... with me." He said. Kim brushed a bang of her hair out of her face and looked down at the salad. "I can't think of a way to tell her. You know how she is. She can act all happy and dappy, but then she'll turn into a beast. I've been on her bad side once, not planning to go back again." She said. Mikey laughed. "You can act that way too, remember when Emma accidentally broke your skateboard and-" He was cut off. "Mikey, DO NOT bring up that story." She said through gritted teeth. Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "My point is, talk to Clover. If she's your best friend, she'll understand." Kim sighed, he was right, they had to sort this out. "Dudes, lunch is served!" Mikey yelled. Kim turned off the stove and started bringing the food to the table. She would sort this out with Clover today. Part 2 After everyone came back from where they were and ate lunch, Kim decided to go find where Clover was. Clover was a wanderer, and could usually be ''anywhere ''in the lair. Whether it is the dojo (to watch Mikey train usually, of course), the kitchen, the living room, or any other room, she is always moving place to place. Kim walked out from the kitchen and looked around the living room. Riley, Zeke, Justice, Michael, Maria, Casey, Sora, and Prim were all in the living room, but no sign of Clover. Kim sighed in annoyance and walked towards her friends. Casey was sitting on the couch, and he turned to Kim with a smirk. "Hey blondie, what's up." Kim just rolled her eyes at him. "Not in the mood, Casey." She said, walking away from him. She found Prim sitting next to Sora and Maria, so she sat near them. "Hey, have you guys seen Clover?" Kim asked. Prim shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I haven't. She's been going off to places a lot lately today." Sora nodded her head. "Yea, I haven't seen her since lunch." Maria raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to talk to her about, y'know, the thing?" She asked. Kim sighed. "Yea, just don't say anything to her, okay?" Kim looked at Maria and Sora, then wandered her eyes towards Prim. "I promise I won't, even if she is my sister." Prim said. Kim thanked them, and walked away. While she was walking to the lab, she was stopped by Justice. "Are you looking for Clover?" She asked. Kim nodded her head and sighed. "I have to talk to her about it, she's been doing it for too long." She said. Justice nodded her head. "Yea, we've all noticed, just make sure you guys don't ruin your friendship over this." Justice said. "Even though this is an issue with her, I'm sure it won't." Kim said with a reassuring smile. ''"I hope it won't." ''She thought in her head. "Okay, that's good, and good luck with confronting her." Justice said. Justice walked to Michael and motioned her head towards Kim. "She's actually going to talk to Clover?" Michael said surprised. "Yep, she's looking for her right now." Justice said. "Shocker.." Michael mumbled. Zeke and Riley popped their heads up from the couch. "I really hope they solve this out, it could really hurt their friendship." Riley said. Zeke nodded his head. "But, I mean they are best friends, what could go wrong?" Justice sighed. "Everything, or nothing." Kim slammed lab door open, startling Donnie, Gabby, and April. He grabbed the pieces of a device before it could fall. "Must you open the lab door so violently? It's worse than Mikey." He said. "Sor-ry, Doctor Dork." Kim said rolling her eyes. Gabby raised an 'eyebrow'. "Someone in a grumpy mood?" She said Kim shrugged her shoulders in response. "I'm trying to find Clover." She said. Gabby raised her mouth in a 'O' form. "Well, she hasn't been in here, she basically has never been in here." She said. "Guessing it's about the Mikey thing, huh?" Gabby asked. Kim nodded her head. "I mean, everyone has been telling me to talk to her about it, and I'm finally going to, and I can't find her!" Kim said aggrevated. April spun around in the chair. "Why don't you check in the dojo, she was going in there before." Kim nodded her head. "Yea, Justice said that earlier too, I guess I'll go look then." Kim said. Emma, Isabelle, Rain, Elisa, Isabelle, Raph, and Leo were all in the dojo, and no Clover. Raph and Leo were busy fighting each other, again. Elisa twirled her yari in her hand, boredly watching her two oldest brothers fight. "Are you two finished yet?" She asked annoyed. Raph dodged a kick from Leo, and punched him in the stomach. "Not until Leo gives up." He said. Leo sliced his katana near Raph, which Raph dodged. "If Raph weren't the one to start this fight, it would be over by now." He said glaring at him. Raph huffed. "I started it? You kicked me first!" He said. "That's only because you punched me for NO reason!" Leo retorted. Elisa rolled her eyes as the two bickered back and forth. She put her yari down, and grabbed her spear yari, walking towards them. Elisa swept it under their feet, causing them to fall. Raph and Leo groaned in pain. "Seriously, Eli?" Leo said. "Yes seriously, my turn to train, you guys can argue else where." She said. Raph stood up rubbing his head. "That girl drives me insane.." he mumbled walking out of the dojo. Leo stood up and coughed, walking to Emma. Emma handed him water and a towel. "You two had to go all out again, didn't you?" She said. Leo sighed in annoyance. "Please, don't start with me." He said. Kim inched towards Isabelle and Rain. "Have you guys seen Clover?" She asked. Rain shook her head but then paused. "Well er, yes and no. She was in here before, but then she left, and I have no clue where she is." She said. Isabelle combed her hair back with her fingers, and looked out the door. "That girl travels far and wide, I swear." She said. "Tell me about it." Kim said agreeing. Kim finally walked to Emma, the last person she had to ask. Leo and Emma were having an arguement, a daily thing. "I told you, don't fight with him, just let it go, and what do you do anyways? Fight with him!" She said crossing her arms. "I.Did.Not.Start.It. He came in, yelling at me for I don't even know, then attacked me!" Leo said. "After you punched him!" She exclaimed. "Whatever, I'm not arguing with you over this." Leo said walking away. "Fine! Don't complain to me about your stomach then!" She yelled. "Uh, everything okay Leo?" Kim asked. "It's nothing, Kim." Leo said walking away. "Awkward..." Kim mumbled. She walked up to Emma and gave her a nudge. "Hey Em." She said. "Oh, hey Kim." Emma said. "Um, are you and Leo okay?" She asked. Emma rolled her eyes. "He's just so stubborn, but he'll come back complaining, trust me." She said. Kim nodded her head. "Um, totally unrelated topic, but have you seen Clover?" Kim asked. "Oh, she's in the kitchen. Are you going to talk to her?" She said. Kim nodded her head. "I don't know how this is going to turn out, Em. Clover can have a horrible temper." Kim said. "I'm sure she'll understand, and everything will work out." Emma said. Kim nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen. Oh, how much she regretted walking in there. Mikey was still in the kitchen cleaning, and Clover was right there, talking to him. ''"She went in the kitchen the minute I left it." ''She said to herself. Mikey turned around and saw Kim, and immediately felt fear rise. "Why is she in here?" She mouthed to him angrily. "I was trying to be nice! I can't help being nice!" Mikey mouthed back. "Yet you know I don't like her being here alone with you!" Kim mouthed back to him. Clover turned to what Mikey was looking at, and Kim changed her expression. "Hey, Kim!" She said with a smile. Kim smiled back. "Uh, hey Clover." She said. Kim looked towards Mikey with a death glance. Mikey threw the sponge down. "Well, I got to er, go help Donnie in the lab!" He said running off. Clover looked as Mikey ran, and looked back towards Kim. "Well that was uh, weird." She said. "Uh yea." Kim said. "Clove, I gotta talk to you, it's important." Kim said. Clover hopped off the counter. "I'm listening." She said. "Okay, this isn't um, easy to say but..." Kim sighed. "I need you to stop flirting with Mikey, it maked me extremely uncomfortable. You've been doing it since we were 15 and 16, and it really bugs me. Sorry if you get offended but, yea.." Kim said awkwardly. Clover laughed nervously. "I didn't uh, realize I was flirting with him. Why would you think I would?" She asked. Kim stared blankly. "Well, you know. You always make lovey dovey eyes to him, watch him train, compliment him on uh.. everything, and I see how much you swoon over him." She said. Clover felt anger starting to bubble up. Yes, she did like Mikey, and maybe she did wanna sort of date him, no, she didn't (maybe). But Kim was being so defensive and up-tight. "Well excuse me for complimenting a ''friend, ''didn't realize that was a crime." She remarked sarcastically. Kim flared her nostrils. "It's one thing with a few compliments on maybe cooking or whatever, but you always compliment on how hot he is, or how strong he is. I'm just asking you to stop." Kim said. "I never even did anything!" Clover said, a little loud. "You have been flirting with him for 2 years straight! How do you not see that?!" She said, getting louder as well. "A true friend wouldn't accuse their friends of things, they would trust them!" Clover yelled this time. "I do trust you, I did trust you! I don't even know if we are friends anymore!" Kim yelled. Clover looked shocked. Kim covered her mouth at what she said. "You know, fine! If you really don't wanna be friends, we don't have to be!" Clover said. She stormed out of the kitchen. "Fine!" Kim yelled back. She threw a plastic plate onto the floor and sat on a chair angrily. Mikey inched in after he saw an angry Clover leave the lair. "So, did everything go well...?" He asked, nervously. Kim looked at him. "What do you think, Mikey?" She said in annoyance. Mikey pulled up a chair next to Kim and put an arm around her. He sighed. "Maybe she'll get over it, and you did the right thing telling her how you felt." He said. Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I hope so.." She said. Kim had to hope indeed. She didn't know if she did the right thing, Clover had completely stormed out on her, and they had a massive fight. Their friendship might be at fault. How would they resolve this whole big issue, would they still remain friends? ''TBC... Category:Blog posts Category:TMNT Category:Fanfics Category:TMNT Fanfic